The present invention relates to an apparatus for slashing tree trunks or tree stems into logs, and for severing a tree near its base to fell the tree.
Tree shears are widely used throughout the United States to harvest trees, and in particular South Pine. The tree shears function by pressing a knife or knives through the grain of a tree, much like severing a rose stem with pruning shears. These shears use one knife and an anvil. Other shears use two knives which meet in the center of the tree. The advantages of tree shears over chain saw felling are speed (up to 500 trees per 8-hour day), low stumps and resultant lower trunk loss, reduction of the cost of preparing the site for the next crop of trees, the control of trees during felling, and less physical labor. One of the disadvantages of using tree shears is knife-induced splits along the tree trunk which are frequently quite serious. Frequently, on logs larger than 16 inches in diameter splits in the tree trunk caused by tree shears require a 4 foot trim to eliminate splits in the lumber made from the log.